


鬣狗

by morning_vincent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent
Summary: 哥=형 哥哥=오빠
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 3





	鬣狗

人类为了生存，学会装聋作哑，隐藏一些好奇心，就像所有人都对四楼那个会议室充满好奇心，但是却没有一个人上去推开那扇半掩的大门。会出血的，曾经有人看过因为打扫卫生而上去的学生被踢断小腿骨后摔下楼梯，于是就连抬头偷瞟也不敢。郑成灿不在乎这些，就比如他拿着摄像机移开挡在四楼楼梯口的禁止通行的指示牌后趴在会议室的门口，偷偷用相机记录下完全赤裸交叠在会议桌上的两具身体，给出镜的两位主人公露出的纵情表情打上马赛克后发送给其中一位男主人公。

但很难说他是不在乎生存与死亡，还是好奇心像一种恶性爬虫在他的身体里繁殖孕育出新的大脑操控他的行为，郑成灿尾随那位色情视频男主人公摸到他的家庭住址后，在发送完那条信息后翻越过楼顶的栏杆，沿着水管下滑爬进了男主人公家那扇朝向汉江大敞张开的窗户。

人性中潜藏在最深处的恶在长年累月的挤压下繁育出巨树的根茎以他的身体作为土壤，不断地扎入血肉直至将他内里掏空变成宜居的躯壳。他的双眼变成无数个监控摄像头，密布在孔洞缝隙里偷偷窥探着他的生活，像是蚁眼，不，他本身就是蚂蚁的巢穴，从心底爬出的蚂蚁密密麻麻连成一条长长的线贴附在他家墙壁，顺着窗户和管道的缝隙爬进李东赫家里。

李东赫前两天瞒着郑在玹偷偷去李泰容的店里在身上打了个文身，虽然李泰容一边念着郑在玹知道了咱俩就一起死吧，但依然给他纹得细致又漂亮，纹完后李东赫扭着屁股转过身对着镜子看那一片红彤彤的皮肤臭美，李泰容嘱咐他的注意事项是一点没听进去。

郑在玹过来接他还以为李东赫只是像往常一样过来玩，第二天才发现他身上那一处新增的黑色图案，手指勾住他的裤边下拉露出半个屁股好让他看清这个藏在尾椎和腰窝之间的图案，黑色的线条边缘还有些充血泛红，这一时才想起昨天他一进店就感觉到这两个人不自然地强装镇定原来是在瞒着他干坏事。郑在玹卡住他的腰，手指紧紧贴在他的腰腹让李东赫收紧呼吸，他扭动着身体又想故技重施像昨天一样逃过郑在玹对他的身体检查，然而郑在玹察觉出他这一点小聪明，手指钻进他的校服下摆从他的脊背攀爬擒住他的脖颈，李东赫像一只被拎起的长颈天鹅，风吹开他过于宽敞而空荡的夏季校服，他的双手支撑着墙壁才不至于让额头紧贴在厕所的瓷砖上，屁股却因为郑在玹的膝盖打开他的大腿而高高翘起，像一条平缓的山脉。

虽然李东赫此前因为眼馋他的文身向他提过好几次自己也想要一个，但是郑在玹没想到他会自作主张还和李泰容一起瞒着他，原本他已经打算过几天带他过去从自己现有的文身中选一个图案刻在他身上，像是为自己的所有物打上标记，但现在计划被打破，比起扫兴，一种脱离他掌控所带来的不快更让他烦躁，李东赫像是在他眼前左蹦右跳的小狗，而不是原来那只会窝在他怀里舔舐自己皮毛的宠物。所以在李东赫解释前就卡住他的脖子押去了四楼，以这种方式沉默地告诉李东赫他并不属于自己，郑在玹对他拥有绝对权威。

李东赫和他做爱的时候喜欢叫他哥哥，即使像现在这样一丝不挂，以一种屈辱的姿势大开双腿夹在他的腰侧，吐出鲜红的舌头哈着气，像被撂翻的小狗讨好地看着他，吊在他肩膀的手臂在郑在玹不断地向他体内挺动之间无力地滑落，指尖小心翼翼地揪住他校服衣角，送出喉咙的求饶被郑在玹的下半身砍断，他尽力张开双眼，挤在潮红的面颊之间看向郑在玹，问哥哥生气了吗，哥哥不要生气不要生气，却没法感知到郑在玹的情绪，他的眼睛隐藏在额前的头发垂下的一片阴影之中，即使他们做过很多次爱，依然无法分别出每次郑在玹在进入他身体是什么心情。

但郑在玹此时也分身乏术，李东赫的身体温暖如同甜蜜的热海，之前那一点不快早已经被卷起的潮水冲刷得烟消云散。之前出于对李东赫的保护，郑在玹每次和他上床都会带上安全套，这次他想要让李东赫意识清楚他是谁，所以虽然安全套就在校服的裤兜里他也没有套上，然而当他刺破李东赫的穴口，柔软的肠肉严丝合缝紧贴住他的茎身，李东赫的温度从勃起的毛细血管传导至他的全身将他缓慢灼烧，被淹没失去意识的是他，而不是李东赫。

这是他不愿意承认的事实，不知何时开始李东赫才是他们性爱中的主导者，郑在玹是被他驯服的野兽，这种位置的颠倒让他无所适从，所以他咬紧牙，捂住李东赫的嘴巴，吻在他上扬的下巴，在射进他身体的那一刻咬上他的喉结，留下一个血红的牙印。

李东赫揉着腰从桌上起来，刚刚郑在玹射进他肠道里的精液沿着他的大腿滴滴答答落在地板上，而当事人现在已经拉好的拉链坐在一边抽烟。李东赫撅撅嘴，一边扣着衬衫衣扣一边往他的手机上瞟，白色袜子踩在地板上小跑到郑在玹脚边蹲下，下巴放在他的膝盖抬起眼望着头，还未消散的情欲在他下眼睑积聚成一团红，郑在玹抬了抬膝盖，用食指刮了他的鼻子，“别这么看着我，这是对你的惩罚知道吗？不准再有下次。”李东赫皱着鼻子，故作委屈地撒娇说知道了知道了。

“但是哥，”他扭过身背对着郑在玹，撩起刚好遮住屁股的校服，拉下内裤露出还有些红肿的文身，“不好看吗？我自己设计的呢。”郑在玹叼着烟，烟灰落在他的手指上烫出一个红印，他用那根手指轻轻触碰充血而膨胀起来的黑色线条，因为红肿而格外敏感的肌肤蔓延出一种痒让他的耳根发热，掩盖在校服下的后背挤压出一条丘壑，在郑在玹的触碰下不可察觉地扭动了下肩膀。他背对着郑在玹，回过头却只能看见郑在玹头顶的发旋，他凑近在自己的后腰，下一秒温热轻柔的吻落在他有些发热的皮肤上。

因为一个吻，情欲又在身体里发酵。然而郑在玹却站起身揉了揉他的头发，说穿好了带他出去吃饭。李东赫趴在他的后背，心里却只有一个念头，想做想做想做，从学校里出来开始一直到到吃晚饭跨上郑在玹的机车，那些在身体里积攒的情欲无从释放，他在桌下将郑在玹的手放在自己的大腿根下只后悔今天怎么没有穿校服短裤，将头盔还给郑在玹的时候心里还在盘算今天如何把郑在玹留下来。

“不行。”郑在玹却说，“至少今天不行。”也不知道他今天有什么事要忙一直看着手机，李东赫一听他这么说，嘟起嘴一跺脚就转身，还没迈出腿就被拉着扯了回去。李东赫赌气问他干嘛，不是有事吗，郑在玹笑了笑看他耍小脾气，捏了捏他的脸颊解释今天真的有事，明天陪你好不好，勉强惹得面前小孩儿露出一个笑之后又板起脸说了些注意事项，李东赫点头如捣蒜，双手抱住郑在玹的头盔用力地留了一个吻痕在他的挡风镜后，趁郑在玹没来得及抓住他立刻转身冲进单元楼，在二楼的楼梯间窗户探出头笑嘻嘻地看着郑在玹。

他昨晚在郑在玹家睡的，一打开自己家门就看见那扇正对着汉江的窗户大开，窗帘向外随风打在窗户上，他吸吸鼻子，先把窗户关上，拉上窗帘后，从床边走过衣服脱了一地，带着一背热水滚进了被窝，刚被压下去的情欲像是野火风吹一处又开始燃烧整个草原，他躲进被子里射了满手后仍是一阵空虚，白色粘稠的液体顺着指缝流下他的手腕，他从床头扯出两张纸巾沿着手臂上的痕迹擦进手心，随后从床头柜里拿出藏在深处的阳具。

李东赫驾轻就熟地将润滑催情的水剂淋湿手心后揉搓着粉红透明的玩具，他跪趴在床背上翘起屁股以便自己反手开发下午才被郑在玹打开过的巢穴，残余在肠道里的精液随着倾斜的程度逐渐流向深处，他能精准地找到那个能让快感无限放大的凸起，肠道的粘液混合手指上覆盖的水剂将他变成无法被握紧的流体，光是手指在敏感的内壁触碰就能使他每一根末梢都开始在身体内膨胀，他手脚发软，膝盖却不自觉的缓慢向两边滑开，好让手指能更多地打开自己。

一个人就无须再假装矜持，他像只搁浅的鱼，双眉间饱含愉悦的痛苦，一种无法被填满的欲求正折磨着他的身体。他用早已待机准备的假阳具代替自己全部塞进穴口的三根手指，他被填满的瞬间就不受控制地射精了，是一种久别重逢的交感。郑在玹不喜欢他自己玩自己，所以在交往后这些玩具基本都被他基本都被尘封在储物柜里，虽然他几乎每天都会缠着郑在玹做爱，但是比起郑在玹，是他一点一点开发出自己的身体，没有人比他更了解自己的身体。他可以在每一次抽插中找到得分最高的答题方式，在性爱的主观考场中，郑在玹是优秀的应试考生，李东赫是手拿戒尺以自己身体作为授课模版的监考老师。

男人发情不会挑时间和地点，性欲像洪水猛兽突然袭来将他的自我意识吞噬，他就是性欲本身。在无数次自我开发中逐渐训练出一种聪明的伪装，他可以故作清纯也可以风情摇曳扮演任何角色，他可以是经过改造后被高价拍卖的性爱奴隶祈求你的垂怜，也可以是头戴皇冠的驯兽师踩着你的头颅为他拆取权杖上最闪烁的那一颗遗世孤宝，他可以是任何形状，他可以呈现任何状态，但没有人能真正拥有他，拥有的只是他施予的伪装。唯独当他自处时，他才将自己掰开，袒露出真实的模样，一如他现在紧闭着双眼，每一声高昂的尖叫和紧凑的喘息都是提前在他的皮肤和血肉里安装下的公式，只需要他按下就能得出完美无缺的答案。

他终于在这一场持久的性爱中得到真正的满足，李东赫趴在床上滑着手机喘气，看见一条未知短信，然而当他看到视频内容时却呼吸一滞，隔着玻璃他只能听到一些微弱的声音，他将声量开到最大，即使交叠在一起的两具肉体被磨去了面容，他知道视频的主人公就是自己和郑在玹。自从上次郑在玹把上来打扫的学生踢下楼梯后就没人再敢上四楼，然而现在却有人偷偷录下早已习惯在四楼会议室里做爱的他们。整段视频里除了他微弱的叫喊声外，只剩下摄像人平缓均匀的呼吸声，甚至在看到郑在玹最后将他的双腿举起露出承受着最后冲刺的血红穴口也没有受到任何影响。

时间刚好，视频播放至最后一秒自动退出时，他就冲到来自同样一个网络电话的新一条短信。是一张照片，照片上的人跪趴在床上，正将一根假阳具塞进自己的肠道，让他毛骨悚然的是照片里的人就是刚才的自己。他转过头看向照片中角度的天花板正好照完他的整张床，他扯过被子盖住自己的身体，而当他再次查看手机时，对方发来的最新消息便是一脸惊恐地望向摄像头的自己，“突然很想知道，你在我身下的话，会是什么样子？”

李东赫骂了句脏话，用最快的速度套好衣服，在他穿上衣服的这段时间里，对方来到消息的频率越来越快，每一条都像是实时转播，用不同的角度展现出他惊慌失措的脸。在他跌跌撞撞从家门逃出来时受到来自对方的最后一条短信。

“别逃啊，我一直在你身边啊。”随后传来一张他背抵着家门盯着短信界面的照片。

像只听见铃铛响就会发情垂涎的一只鬣狗，郑成灿在他的设备上特地给安装在李东赫家里的摄像头设置了特别的铃声，感应到李东赫回家后，郑成灿就能坐在李东赫家附近的汉堡店里点开监控界面。他观看了李东赫自慰的全过程，像是观摩一场性爱教学，他最后也没能忍住给李东赫发了消息，在看到李东赫冲出单元楼后尾随在身后，就如同他所说，他也想体味一下李东赫在自己身下会是什么样子。

或许是长久以来李东赫窝在郑在玹怀里的乖顺模样而让人忘记了他曾经也会着拿着棒球棍敲断对手的腿骨的混混，又怎么轻而易举地就被他追到城市的暗礁吞吃入腹。在跟着他走进一个拐角后，郑成灿被一脚横踢在腹部拖进巷尾，在他还没能反应过来的时候就被一拳凑在侧脸，来不及收紧的牙齿咬破口腔内侧的软肉，他咳嗽一声吐出带着血丝的口水。李东赫揪起他的衣领，质问他：“是你吧？狗崽子是你吧？”

郑成灿被提起的时候还在发晕，李东赫打在他脸颊的力道让他的整个大脑产生一种轰鸣，他无意识地扯出一个笑容承认自己的罪行，下一秒就又被摔在地上。李东赫踢过来的每一脚都正中红心，像是在他肚子上安装了一个标靶，郑成灿蜷在地上成为一个人肉沙袋任李东赫泄愤，鼻孔和嘴角倒流出的乌红的血混杂了小碎石子和灰尘黏在整张侧脸，他在李东赫踢累了的间隙才能喘口气，捂着肚子缓缓平躺靠在装满泥沙的布袋上，疼痛夹杂着快感快要冲破他的眼球，刺激着他不断蓬发的性欲。

李东赫在他眼前来来回回转了几圈后，又似乎不够平复心中的愤怒，双腿岔开站在他的腰间一拳揍在他的脑门上，郑成灿双眼一阵目眩，他咳嗽着笑了几声，凑在他耳边发出警告的李东赫看他笑着再一次被激怒，问他笑什么笑，但似乎郑成灿已经几乎奄奄一息，于是指着他的鼻子让他离自己的远点，但是在转身的时候却被抓住了脚踝，刚才还躺在地上的人现在就已经压在他身上。

郑成灿凑近他把自己脸上的血污蹭在他的脸颊，刚才躺在地上任他踢打的人此时将他的两只手腕禁锢在手心，两条腿压制在他大腿的经络不容反抗。他吐出口中的血水，低着头哑笑：“硬了。”

他从李东赫的裤缝里摸到那个湿润的孔洞，李东赫在他身下扭动在他眼里像是一种欲拒还迎，刚才他所承受的踢打在此刻以这种形式全数归还给李东赫。鬣狗伺机而动捕捉到自己的猎物后咬住肛口，将其撕裂拆吃入腹，就如同现在，他将李东赫拖下的衣服塞进他的口中，翻过身看见他后背由小石子滚动出的血痕更加让他兴奋，他身后那个穴口因为持久的自慰而尚未闭合，随着他的呼吸一张一合翻出猩红的肠肉，郑成灿在进入他的身体之前含住他的耳垂，拇指沿着他嘴角的缝隙滑入他的口腔，指腹贴近他的后槽牙轻轻碾磨。

他终于得偿所愿，在此前从未有过的窥私欲在李东赫身上得到满足，他的血管从身体里拆分出来，每一滴血液都顺着那个长长的镜头灌进李东赫的身体里，从他身上飘走的蒲公英的种子落在他的皮肤上生根发芽。他只是一个好学的考生，在目睹了李东赫的成功教学后，在看见李东赫告别郑在玹之后又拐进另一个酒店后，以自己的方式向他臣服参学的鬣狗。


End file.
